parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 23
later that night in the gallows the Sheriff along with Trigger Nusty Gad and Zook are setting the trap Sherif of Notthingham well Trigger everythings rigged up and all set Trigger yep its one of the prettiest scafolds you ever built Sheriff Gad yeah pretty good Zook big enough to hang that fat badger which will make Robin Hood and the Gummi Bears come to the rescue and we ll have them where we want them Nusty Sheriff dont you reckon we outgha give that trap door there a test Zook good idea Nutsy they lift it pulling the Sheriff down getting him stuck in the hole Sheriff of Nottingham crimintaly now i know why your mama called you Nutsy and dont remind me why your mama named you Zook suddenly an old man walks into the courtyard Old Man alms alms for the poor do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff Sheriff of Nottingham thats right old man Gad youre looking at the Sheriff right here Old Man what be going on here Gad glad you asked old man tomorrow theres gonna be a hanging were going to hang Friar Tuck Old Man no hang Friar hang Friar Tuck Nusty you betcha at dawn and maybe it will be a double hanging Trigger ssh shh you dummy you Zook yeah and plus Robin Hood is ought we must keep our ogre eyes open for him Old Man a double hangin who be the other one who gets the rope Trigger Sheriff hes getting all too fired nosy Old Man oh i didnt mean nothing but couldnt there be trouble if Robin Hood were to show up Nutsy well what do you know Sheriff he guessed it Trigger Nutsy button your beak Gad this is what the trap for to catch that sneaky Robin Hood and once he comes to Friar Tucks rescue he ll be playing right into our trap Old Man not to worry the Sheriff will be too crafty too clever and too smart for the likes of him says i Gad you got that right old man Sheriff of Nottingham did you hear that fellas for being blind he sure knows a good man when he sees one Zook yeah it pretty cool to be blind and know how crafty people are says i and he walks away Trigger Sheriff i got a feeling that snoopy old codger knows too much Sheriff of Nottingham oh shut up Trigger hes just a harmless blind begger Gad yeah i see no danger in him Zook me either he leaves the courtyard and goes behind the gate Old Man alms alms for the poor Little John Rob we cant let them hang Friar Tuck Robin Hood a jailbreak tonight its the only chance hes got Cubbi a jailbreak Little John there aint no way you can get him Gruffi im afraid a jailbreak is the only way we can save him Robin Hood hes right Johnny weve got to or Friar Tuck dies at dawn Grammi but were gonna need to be crafty if were going to get him out of there before dawn Robin Hood not to worry Grammi i got this one Category:Robin Hood Parts